This proposal is for travel and subsistence support for invited speakers from the USA to attend the VII International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems. The conference is described in detail on the next page, and the speakers and their allocations are itemized in the budget section. No honoraria will be paid, and travel support is only partial in most cases.